Bound by Keys and Elements
by Phaester Osiris
Summary: Every 100 years or so 6 chosen ones of immense power are born and are bound to one another for all eternity, however when they female ones rebel and run away, it's up to their bounded to bring them back! SS ET OCM


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but I do own Ryuu, Zhen and Nana.**

**xX Chapter One Xx**

Long ago in a kingdom know as Clow where magic and wizardry are common among the people, every hundred years or so six 'chosen ones' are born. These 'chosen ones' are born with powers greater then any other sorcerers in the land and are bound together by fate. Of these chosen ones there would be born three girls and three boys, the girls becoming the mistresses of the key's and the boys becoming the masters of the elements. When they each turn sixteen a mark appears on there skin to show which other chosen ones they are bound to for the rest of eternity…

**xX The Kinomoto residence Xx**

"And so when each of you turn sixteen the mark shall appear on your skin and you will be brought to the one whose element corresponds to it and you shall be wed by the Kings priest." explained Nadeshiko to the three nine years old before her, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling.

"But why mother?" asked the emerald eyed girl

"Because that is your destiny, my sweet."

"But what is the point of living a loveless life Auntie Nadeshiko?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes, you always told us that a life without love is not a life at all!' interjected Meiling

"You will learn to love them."

"Well I don't care what you say I'm not going to marry him!" said the stubborn as always Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed

"You will come to accept it in time." said Nadeshiko with laugh as she got up to leave the room. "It's getting late you should sleep. Goodnight, my sweets!"

"Goodnight!" the three girls called in unison as they flopped onto their beds

**xX Li residence Xx**

"But mother I don't see the point in marrying these girls." said a nine year old Syaoran as he leant against the wall

"By marrying them it will unlock your powers to their greatest potential." explained Yalen

"We don't need some girls for that! We're already strong enough as it is!' said the black haired and grey eyed boy known as Ryuu

"You think that now but when the time comes you will think differently."

"I agree with Aunt, I mean there's no way to get out of this, it's our destiny! So we might as well accept it now." said Eriol to his other two cousins.

"Fine." said the other two boys

"Good, now get some sleep. You will need your strength for training tomorrow."

**xX Kinomoto residence 7 years later Xx**

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo were celebrating there sixteen birthdays with Meiling's father, Zhen and mother, Nana, Sonomi, Touya and Fujitaka. Early that night they had each received their keys which allowed them to summon things from where there keys gained there power from. Sakura had become the mistress of the Star key, Tomoyo the Moon key and Meiling the Sun key. They where having a blast and the thought of there future husbands had not even crossed their mind, which was of course until Meiling's eyes hazed over.

"Meiling-Chan?" Sakura asked as she saw the look in her friends' eyes. When she received no answer she became worried "Hey Meiling-Chan! What's wrong?!"

"She's fine Sakura-Chan." it was Nana that had spoken

"Hoe?"

"She's receiving her mark." and that's when realization hit them. In a few more nights they would no longer be free, but bound to someone they didn't know let alone love by the cruel thing called fate. A few moments later Meiling was snapped out of her trance

"Meiling-Chan, are you alright?" asked Tomoyo

"Yeah. That was the strangest thing I've ever experienced."

"What was it like?" asked the auburn haired girl

"Just….I can't put it into words…." she trailed off.

It was indeed nothing like she had ever experienced. She felt great power run through her own body and her own aura brush against someone else's. She didn't know who it belonged to but she felt a fire burning within her and a strange tingly sensation she had never felt before. She had to admit the sensation was the greatest thing she had ever felt before but she quickly scolded herself for thinking such things. She, Tomoyo and Sakura had made a vow a few years ago on Nadeshiko's grave that they would never love or be married to these men that they were bound to by fate and they would live a life full of love and not one that was empty of it.

"Was it good or ba-" Sakura was cut of when Meiling winced. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just felt like my leg was burning." she said as she rolled up her dress to the top of her thigh. Where she had felt the burn, the top of her left legs outer thigh, there was now a mark in the shape of a small flame no bigger then her thumbs finger nail.

"Ah, the one you are bound to has the element of fire. A strong and a very suiting element since you are the mistress of the Sun key." said Zhen.

"Pfft, don't get your hopes up I'm not going to marry him." said Meiling crossing her arms and closing her eyes in a defiant way. Her mother was about to scold her but stopped when she saw Sakura's eyes haze over.

Sakura felt a strange sensation go through her body much like the one Meiling had felt but when she felt another aura brush against hers instead of feeling a fire burn within herself she felt an electrical shock shoot through her body. After she too came out of her daze she felt an electric shock on her thigh and after rolling her skirt up she found she too had a mark there but in the shape of thunder.

"Wow. You got lucky there Sakura-Chan, thunder is a really powerful element!" gushed Sonomi.

"Very powerful indeed." exclaimed Fujitaka. In reply Sakura just 'Hmph-ed' and turned her head away making her father shake his head at his daughters behavior.

About an hour after, Tomoyo earned her mark. After rolling up her dress to where she felt drops of cold water she found the mark of a water droplet on her thigh.

"CHA!" squealed Sonomi "My daughter gets the most powerful element!"

"Don't get excited Mother, I'm not even going to grace the bastard with my presence!"

"Tomoyo, don't talk like that!"

"Sonomi's right. You girl's are going to have to accept these boys sooner or later." said Zhen

"I prefer later. Much later!" said Sakura

"Come on girls just sleep on it. I promise you, you will feel better in the morning." said Fujitaka.

"Fine, c'mon girls lets go to bed." Tomoyo said as she led the other two girls upstairs.

"What are we going to do with those three." said Nana sighing

**xX Li residence Xx**

Syaoran and Ryuu were outside training when Eriol appeared.

"Oi, you two come here for a second!" he called to his cousins. After discarding their swords on the rack, Syaoran and Ryuu walked over to were their other cousin was standing.

"What is it dickhead?" snapped Syaoran

"Aunt Yalen wants us to go inside so she and the clan can eat dinner with us."

"Why? We never eat with the rest of the clan." said Syaoran as he picked his sword back up.

"She said she wants to be there when we get our marks." replied Eriol

"Well you can tell Aunt Yalen we're bus-" Ryuu was cut short as his eyes hazed over and he seemed to into some sort of trance.

"Ryuu?" asked Syaoran "Oi Jackass what the hell is up with him?!"

"He's getting his mark." liked she had some sort of sixth sense Yalen came rushing down the very moment the words left Eriol's mouth.

"Did I miss it??"

"No mother it just started." replied Syaoran

"Oh goodie!" just then Ryuu snapped out of his trance like stage.

"Wow…" he said as he put his hand to his head. "That was awesome…"

"What did it feel like?" asked Yalen

"It felt all weird and tingly…"

"Do you have any idea how gay you sound?" asked Syaoran

"Shut it!" he yelled as he punched him "I felt someone else's aura brush mine and then I felt like something was burning inside of me, and not just like a normal fire like -" he cut off when he felt his arm burning. "What the hell?!" he yelled. Yalen come up for closer inspection. "What are you doing?"

"The Sun…"

"Eh?" asked Ryuu with a confused look on his handsome face.

"She's the mistress of the Sun key." repeated Yalen pointing at the sun shaped mark just below his shoulder.

"Cool!"

"May God help her." said Syaoran as he swung his sword

"Shut it!" he yelled as he grabbed Syaoran by his collar

"What ya gonna d-" he came to abrupt stop as his eyes hazed over and interned the dreamy trance like stage.

"Eek! Syaorans getting his mark!" squealed Yalen.

"Is he? I would have never guessed it!" said Ryuu his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Whoa… That was weird…" said Syaoran as he returned from the trance.

"So what did yours feel like?" asked Eriol

"Strange..." he replied. A minute or so after he felt the same strange feeling in his arm. (A/N I don't know what stars would feel like. I know they are fire but that would be too much like what Ryuu and Meiling felt so I'm calling the feeling strange) Yalen then ran over to her son to inspect his arm like she had done with Ryuu.

"You lucky devil!" she exclaimed

"Excuse me?" asked Syaoran

"She's the mistress of the Star key!' she said as she held up his arm so he could she a mark in the shape of a star on his arm. Seeing this, Eriol and Ryuu burst out laughing

"Hey, what so funny?!"

"That has to be the most girly mark anyone could have!" said Eriol between laughs

"Yeah, whose the gay one now?!" said Ryuu between laughs (A/N I have nothing against gay people so please don't take offence if you are)

"It may be girly but it is one of the most powerful." said Yalen making them shut up "And you can wipe that smirk of you face Syaoran."

Eriol was BORED! It had been nearly an hour since Ryuu and Syaoran had gotten there marks and Eriol still hadn't gotten his. So his Aunt, being the freak she is and saying she must be there when it happens, had made him sit in a room with nothing else in it apart from them of course. He had finally had enough so he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going Eriol?" asked Yalen when she saw the boy move

"To go train. I'm bored out of my mind and I've had eno-"

"Eriol?" asked Yalen who was puzzled since he had stopped talking. Looking more closely, she noticed his eyes were hazed over. "It's happening!" she said excitedly "Syaoran, Ryuu! Get your butts here!!" she yelled

"What is it?" asked Syaoran as he and Ryuu appeared at the door.

"Eriol's getting his mark." as she said that Eriol came out of his faze.

"Now that, was weird…" he said

"So what did yours feel like?" poked Yalen

"It felt…" he paused trying to find the right words to describe it. "Cold and… I guess a little lonely…" he could tell by the looks on there faces that they thought it was absurd. But there it was again, that feeling but on his arm this time. Noticing that his mark was appearing Yalen went in for closer inspection.

"Ah, I see." she said

"What?"

"She's the mistress of Moon key." said Yalen. Eriol didn't say anything as he looked at the crescent moon mark on his arm. "Well anyway, you boys better get to bed. We have a wedding to plan tomorrow!" Yalen yelled while laughing manically which earned her a strange look from each of the three boys. Seriously, sometimes they questioned her sanity…

**xX The Next Day Xx**

The next day was just the same always in the Li manor, with the exception for Yalen who was running around thinking of wedding ideas, so it was very strange indeed when a messenger from the king came knocking on their door.

"What is it that you need? Can't you see I'm trying to plan a wedding?" snapped Yalen who was pissed at the interruption

"That is the reason why I'm here Li-Sama. The problem is that there isn't going to be a wedding."

"And why is that?!"

"I think it would be best if you called the Chosen Ones here." he said. Yalen then went off to find her son and nephews. "There I brought them now tell me why there isn't going to be a wedding!!"

"Well the female Chosen Ones explained in a letter that they left their families that they didn't want to lead a loveless life even if that meant running." he explained "And that is what they did."

"THEY DID WHAT?!?!" it was by far an understatement to say that Yalen was furious. "Didn't you send your men after them?!?!"

"It would be impossible to track them as they left in the dead of night." he said calmly. Then it dawned on Eriol

"_Wait a minute. We can go! We can sense their powers!' _"Aunt Yalen." he began bringing the infuriated woman to his attention. "Let us go."

"Ah yes! You can sense them!"

"Syaoran, Ryuu! Pack your things, the chase is on!"

**xX 2 Years Later/Present Time – In The Middle Of A Forest Xx**

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo had stopped for the night next to a lake in the forest they had been in for 2 weeks now. The guys were still in hot pursuit of the girls but some how over the years they had managed to keep a good distance in front of them and never had to confront them.

"My bounded just used his element." said Meiling as she felt her bounded use his power to light a camp fire

"And?" asked Sakura

"Their 40 miles to the west of here." she answered

"Good that's a good distance." said Tomoyo "But we'll have to move out at dawn. I'm sure my bounded will be able to sense this lake and they will set out for it in the morning."

"The stars tell me that the exit to the forest is only a few miles away and we should be able to get there about noon tomorrow." said Sakura as she looked up at the stars

"Good. If what that old women said was true then a village named Tomoeda should be on the other side. It should be a good place to hide since there are many magical people there so it should be hard to find our aura." said Tomoyo

"We should mask it though just in case." said Sakura, her gaze never once moving from her power source. "Hey Meiling can you light us a fire?"

"Sure." she said as she grabbed her key. The mark on thigh appeared as she said the incantation to release it's power and a few seconds later her sun wand appeared and she used what little power of the sun she had, since it was nighttime, to summon a fire.

"Thanks Mei." said Sakura. _'The anniversary of your death is coming up soon mother. What was that you said to us all those years ago? Ah yes, "You will come to accept it in time."_

'_I guess you were wrong…'_

**(A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one and sorry for all the time and scene changes. I just wana say that Ryuu, Eriol and Syaoran are all from the Li clan and Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling are from the Kinomoto clan. Nana is Fujitaka's little sister but she married someone out of the clan and Meiling's last name is Rea instead and Sonomi married into the clan but husband died. Well that's all for now Ja!)**


End file.
